Life
by KickMeetsAuslly
Summary: Ross Lynch and Laura Marano Story. I will update ASAP if I can but if I dont please be patient.
1. Pilot

Pilot.

Trish's POV:  
I waited for Ally outside her theatre class. Why was she taking so long? haha maybe she was talking with Austin about how much they love each other. Syke! Those two have never gotten along and I don't think they will ever.

Ally: *comes out her class*  
Trish: Hey what took you so long?  
Ally: Mr. Alfonso gave me an assignment.  
Trish: What is it about?  
Ally: It's about photography. I have to take different pictures of different scenarios and write a half page paper of each picture.  
Trish: Isn't that too much? No partners for that or anything?  
Ally: Some people got partners and some didn't. Mr. Alfonso was going to put me with jerk face but I refused.  
Trish: *laughs* Did Austin refuse too?  
Ally: Yep. Like usual. Now he's doing his project alone and so am I. *smiles* It's perfect.  
Trish: I still don't get why you hate him so much?  
Ally: I don't like using the word hate. So I'm just gonna say dislike. *nods* I've disliked him since the first day I saw him. He thinks he's so much! He thinks he's the most adorable and hottest guy in this school which clearly is not.  
Trish: *rolls her eyes as she smiles* And who is cute in this school than?  
Ally: Dallas. He IS cute and way hotter than Ross.  
Trish: *laughs* Sure thing Ally. Sure thing.  
Ally: *gasps, laughing* You don't think so?  
Trish: I never said anything...  
Ally: *does a whatever face* Let's just go home. 

(No POV)

-With Austin-  
Austin: *coming out the main doors of the school, looking for Kira*  
Dez: Hey dude!  
Austin: *turns to Dez* Hey! You know where Kira is?  
Dez: I saw her walking with Elliot.  
Austin: With Elliot?! Why with him?  
Dez: I don't know. *looks around* They were holding arms.  
Austin: WHAT?!  
Dez: I guess your girlfriend is maybe cheating on you.  
Austin: Where did you last see them?  
Dez: Back in the field.  
Austin: Come with me! *they both go to the school's field*  
-With Ally & Trish-  
Ally: I'm gonna take my first picture here. *smiles* Can you hold my books? *takes out her camera*  
Trish: *holds her books*

Austin: *walking across the field Dez on his tracks* you see her?  
Dez: Nope.  
Austin: *sees Ally* Great! Now I have to see this chick here?  
Dez: C'mon Austin, she's not doing anything to you.  
Austin: Her presence just bothers me.  
Dez: *sees Kira* There she is! *points at her*  
Austin: *looks at Kira holding arms with Elliot* *walks to them* Kira.  
Kira: *eyes go wide open and lets go of Elliot's arm* Austin.  
Elliot: Hey dude!  
Austin: Is there something I need to know?  
Kira: Austin it's not what it looks like. Elliot and I are partners for our parenting class.  
Austin: Parenting class? You never told me you had parenting class.  
Kira: New marking period class.  
Austin: *sighs, still not believing*  
Kira: Here *takes out a piece of paper* This is proof.  
Austin: *reads the paper of the project name* What's with teachers giving so many projects?  
Kira: I don't know. But I need this project cause I have a low grade in that class.  
Austin: So you guys have to technically be holding hands? *angry*  
Kira: Sort of. Our teacher says that we should act like real parents.  
Austin: *rolls his eyes* I'll call you later Kira *turns to leave*  
Kira: Wait are you mad at me?  
Austin: *turns to her* No. Its just that I don't want to be made a fool of. So while you're doing this project, we're just friends.  
Kira: So you're breaking up with me? *confused*  
Austin: Technically yes. *leaves*  
Kira: You're going to regret this Austin Moon! *yells*  
Austin: *ignores her*

Ally: *trying to take a clear picture of the trees and the people around it* *focusing the camera lens in* *sees a figure standing right in front of the lens*  
Austin: *stands in front of her*  
Ally: What are you doing?  
Austin: What are you doing?  
Ally: My project now please leave.  
Austin: I was thinking about it.  
Ally: *confused* Thinking about what?  
Austin: Do you want to work on this project together?  
Ally: *fake laughs* Oh Austin you're so funny! You actually think that I will work with you?!  
Austin: Look I know we dislike each other but that doesn't mean we can't work on a project.  
Ally: You make absolutely no sense! Of course that means we can't work on a project together.  
Austin: Look. This is what I propose... You take half of the pictures and write the reports and I take half of the other pictures and write the reports, deal?  
Ally: *thinks about it* And what made you change your mind?  
Austin: I don't have time to take all 20 pictures and write a report on all of them.  
Ally: *nods* Me either. *looks down and then back up at Austin* Ok I accept. But with one condition...  
Austin: What?  
Ally: We will not call each other names and we'll try to get along. I'm not saying we will be friends but we can try to not dislike each other. Get what I'm saying?  
Austin: I'm not retarded Ally. I know what you're saying.  
Ally: Oh but believe me, you are sometimes retarded.  
Austin: Dude this was your condition and you're not collaborating.  
Ally: Ok ok. You're right. *composes herself, fake smiles*  
Austin: So should we go tell Mr. Alfonso?  
Ally: We'll tell him tomorrow in class. I'm gonna start taking pictures right now.  
Austin: Ok well I'll go somewhere else and take the pictures...  
Ally: Wait, you do know that 5 of the pictures are in different places and the other pictures are in the same place but we each write a different report?  
Austin: Yeah. So you take two pictures and I'll take three and then tomorrow we'll talk about the others.  
Ally: Fine with me.  
Austin: Fine. See ya loser!  
Ally: *coughs and glares* excuse me?  
Austin: I mean, see you Ally.  
Ally: Much better Austin  
Austin: *rolls his eyes and leaves*

Trish: Aww you guys are going to work together.  
Ally: But that doesn't mean anything!  
Trish: Do YOU want it to mean something?  
Ally: What?! No TRISH! What are you talking about?!  
Trish: Nevermind.  
Ally: You're so confusing sometimes... I have to go home. I'll catch you later okay?  
Trish: Ok. Bye..  
Ally: *leaves*  
-As she walks home, she's looking down at her camera, sees the pictures she has taken-  
Ally: *bumps into someone, camera falls* *gasps*  
Austin: I'm so sorry! Wait. Laura?  
Ally: *picks her camera and looks up at him* you?!  
Austin: *looks at her broken camera*  
Ally: Look what you made happen!  
Austin: It's not my fault! We were both not paying attention.  
Ally: I had my two pictures in here!  
Austin: *feels a little bad*  
Ally: Great! Tomorrow is supposed to rain and I'm not gonna be able to take the same pictures as today.  
Austin: I'll take the other pictures than.  
Ally: No! *tries to fix the camera cap* Just go take your pictures and I'll see what I'll do with this! *pushes him out of her way furious and leaves*

Austin's POV:  
Great! Just great! This day couldn't have gotten any better! First I was told I was going to be partners with Ally. Then I find out about Kira and Elliot doing this whole parenting project which I didn't believe. Then I had to accept being partners with Ally because of my time. And now I broke her camera! What's next?! *takes a deep breath* I'm just gonna change things around. I'm going to try to accept Kira's project and I will try to get along with Ally. That's the most difficult task but I'll try. And see how everything turns out.  
So my first step for that was to...  
PILOT.

**5013254526**


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Laura: *walking through the hallway, writing on a piece of paper*  
Debby: Laura!  
Laura: *turns around to Debby* Hey!  
Debby: So... can you finish telling me what happened with Ross yesterday?  
Laura: Ugh! Please! The day just started, I don't want to talk about him!  
Debby: Wait so how did he break your camera?  
Laura: Well that dumbo bumped into me!  
Debby: *laughs* Oh you guys are funny!  
Laura: How?  
Debby: *keeps laughing* Guess who's coming?  
Laura: *eyes widen* Him?!  
Debby: Yep! *looks at Ross and then back at Laura, smiles* Good luck!  
Laura: I'm gonna need some!  
Debby: *leaves*  
Ross: Hey!  
Laura: *turns to Ross* Hi.  
Ross: So.. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday.  
Laura: Aha... Ok.  
Ross: So, since the guilt was eating me alive... *gives her a white box*  
Laura: *surprised* What is this?  
Ross: Open it.  
Laura: *takes the box and opens it slowly*  
Ross: I don't know if you're gonna like that color.  
Laura: *finishes opening it, sees a brand new camera* A NEW camera?!  
Ross: *half smiles* Yep.  
Laura: *looks up at him* Why?  
Ross: I told you. The guilt was eating me inside!  
Laura: *doesn't know what to say* Thank you.  
Ross: Well hope you like it. If it has any problems, just tell me. *turns to leave*  
Laura: Wait! Did you pay for this?  
Ross: Obviously. My parents weren't just gonna buy it.  
Laura: So you wasted your own money just to buy me a new camera?  
Ross: Yeah. But woah hold up.. Don't think that this will make us friends.  
Laura: No don't worry. I wasn't thinking that. In fact, I will never think that!  
Ross: Good!  
Laura: Good!  
Ross: Fine!  
Laura: Whatever!  
Ross: *leaves*  
Laura: {I still couldn't believe he had bought me a camera. That would have to be the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. Maybe.}

-Periods Later-  
Cole: What's up dude?  
Ross: *closing his locker* Still mad at Abigail. And you?  
Cole: Got detention today for chewing gum in class. Can you believe that?  
Ross: That sucks!  
Cole: So, you want to go car racing tomorrow?  
Ross: I can't. I don't have money.  
Cole: Why? I thought your parents had given you your allowance already.  
Ross: They did. But I spend it on something.  
Cole: On what?  
Ross: Something that's none of your business.  
Cole: Ok than. Well how about we leave that to next week and go to Jonathan's party tomorrow?  
Ross: Awesome! Is it at his house?  
Cole: Nope. It's at his lake house!  
Ross: His lake house?! That's like an hour away from here.  
Cole: Yeah. But you know how many people are gonna be there from school?  
Ross: A lot!  
Cole: Exactly! And imagine! We can go to the lake and all! And we can camp fire and all!  
Ross: True that! Awesome! So I guess I'll ask my parents.

-After school-  
Debby: Him buying you a camera still has me shocked!  
Laura: How do you think it has me?!  
Debby: *laughs* So what are you gonna do this weekend?  
Laura: Vanessa got invited to this party at a lake house so I'm going.  
Debby: Aww that must be awesome! It's Jonathan's party.  
Laura: Are you going?  
Debby: No one invited me.  
Laura: Well, you're coming with me.  
Debby: But Jonathan didn't invite me.  
Laura: So? Vanessa is Jonathan's girlfriend. And I'm Vanessa's sister. I can bring my own guests right?  
Debby: Yay! *hugs Laura* Thanks so much!  
Laura: *smiles* Besides there's gonna be many people for him to notice who's actually there.  
Debby: True.

- The next day at the lake house - ...everyone has their bags...  
Laura: This house is huge!  
Vanessa: Ok so you heard mom, don't go off wondering by yourself like you always do Laura.  
Laura: Vanessa, I'm 16. I can take care of myself.  
Vanessa: Whatever. If anything happens, its your own fault!  
Debby: *looks at Laura and tries not to laugh*  
Laura: *looks at her too and also tries not to laugh*  
Vanessa: Ok we're here. Get your bags. The three of us and two of my friends are sleeping in the same room.  
Laura: I thought you would be bothered by that.  
Vanessa: Just because sometimes you annoy me, doesn't mean I'm not gonna take care of you Laura.  
Laura: Nice to know that *smiles*  
Debby: Awww! Sister bonding!  
Vanessa: *laughs, rolls her eyes*  
***They go in the house and see a lot of people dancing and talking***  
Vanessa: *Whispers to Laura & Debby* Put your bags in the room next to the pink bathroom. You'll see what I mean.  
Laura & Debby: *go upstairs and go into the room Vanessa told them; put their bags there*  
Debby: I love your sister.  
Laura: *laughs confusely* Ok than?  
Debby: Well she treats me like if I were her little sister too *smiles*  
Laura: Because you are. You're our other sister *smiles*  
Debby: We should go downstairs.  
Laura: Yep. *opens the door and sees a boy and a girl run into a random room*

-Downstairs at the party-  
Laura: *gets a pepsi and starts drinking it*  
Debby: This party is awesome! You know some people are actually going to the lake and swimming in it?!  
Laura: This late at night?!  
Debby: I know! And guess who I just saw heading over there?  
Laura: Who?  
Debby: Ross Lynch!  
Laura: He's here?! You got to be kidding me!  
Debby: Nope!  
Laura: Great! Now I wonder what this weekend will bring...  
Debby: I'm going to the lake. Not many people here. You want to come? Ross is there!  
Laura: Eww no! I'll only go to not leave you alone!  
Debby: *laughs* Come on! It'll be fun!  
END Ep. 2! What do you think will happen the next episode?


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Abigail: *flirting with David*  
Ross: *looking at her, jealous*  
Cole: She took the break up easily.  
Ross: hmmm... *takes off his shirt, about to jump from the platform into the lake* *sees Laura and Debby coming in from the woods, laughing* You've got to be kidding me. Why is she here?  
Cole: Dude. She's the sister of Jonathan's girlfriend. And well since Jonathan is the host of the party, his girlfriend was obviously going to come. And obviously her sister.  
Ross: And how do you know all of this?  
Cole: Rumors.  
Ross: *nods his head* Well I'm not gonna let her ruin my weekend.  
Cole: You want me to distract her for you?  
Ross: Why? If you do, she'll ruin your weekend too.  
Cole: *stays quiet*  
Ross: *confused, thinks* Wait! You like Laura?  
Cole: It's not that I like her. It's just that I think she and Debby might be pretty cool to hang out with.  
Ross: Oh I see. You don't like Laura. You like Debby.  
Cole: *bites his bottom lip*  
Ross: *chuckles* She's cute. Go hang out with her.  
Cole: But how will I get Laura out of the way?  
Ross: Tell her you need to talk to Debby in private or something.  
Cole: But maybe Debby won't want to talk to me in private.  
Ross: *sighs* You want ME to go distract Laura from her, right?  
Cole: Pretty please! I'm begging you!  
Ross: *looks at Laura laughing* Fine! You OWE me BIG time!  
Cole: No problem! Thanks so much!  
Ross: *puts his shirt on* Come on!  
Ross & Cole: *walk up to Laura & Debby*  
Laura: *sees Ross and Cole* Ugh! Look who came!  
Ross: Well it's nice to see you too. *fake smiles*  
Laura: *rolls her eyes*  
Cole: Hi Debby.  
Debby: Hi Cole.  
Cole: So I was wondering if you wanted to go canoeing with me?  
Debby: But it's really dark right now! We won't be able to see.  
Cole: There's another lake at the other side. No one is there because they don't want to canoe. But that lake has lights so we could see.  
Debby: *looks at Laura*  
Laura: Go ahead. I'll go back to Vanessa.  
Debby: Can she come with us?  
Cole: Umm..  
Laura: NO! *looks at Debby* Debby, Cole invited you only. Which means the two of you alone.  
Debby: *feels uncomfortable*  
Cole: If you want to, she can come with us. But there's no canoes for three people.  
Laura: Oh no problem. I"ll go- Oh wait I can't. It's for two people.  
Cole: *looks at Ross signaling him to say something*  
Ross: *rolls his eyes* I'll go with you Laura.  
Laura: No thanks! I rather stay here than.  
Ross: Whatever!  
Debby: Aww come on Laura! it'll be so much fun the four of us!  
Laura: *sighs... sees that Debby really wants to go* Fine! Let's go!  
-The 4 of them go to the other lake, put life-jackets on, grab paddles, and get in the canoes-  
**Debby sits on the end of the canoe while Cole pushes it in the water and then jumps in it really quick**  
Laura: *sitting on the end of their canoe*  
Ross: *takes his sandals off*  
Laura: Can you hurry it up?  
Ross: *pushes the canoe in and jumps in it, takes his seat* Ready to paddle?  
Laura: Yeah.  
Ross: *starts paddling backwards* *sees that Laura isn't* Dude, start paddling!  
Laura: How? I've never canoed before!  
Ross: *turns halfway to her* What?! And you were going to come canoe alone?!  
Laura: *looks at the water and the paddle*  
Ross: Smart one!  
Laura: *ignores him, sees how he paddles, and starts doing the same*

Cole: Hey guys! Let's race!  
Ross: Oh you're so on!  
Debby: Wait! Let me get ready! *picks her hair up* Cole and me are gonna beat you guys!  
Ross: Syke!  
Laura: I'm gonna loosen this life-jacket. It's too tight!  
Ross: Do whatever you want. Like if I care.  
Cole: Ready! Set! Go!  
Ross & Laura: *paddle*  
Cole & Debby: *paddle*  
Ross: Laura paddle faster!  
Laura: I'm trying!  
Cole: We're winning! *paddles faster and passes them* Come on Debby! Get ready for the turn there!  
Ross: Ready Laura!  
Laura: No! Wait!  
Ross: *paddles faster, canoe hits a rock from the grass and it flips over*  
Ross & Laura: *in the water*  
Cole & Debby: *paddling, don't hear anything, turn around to see the canoe flipped over*  
Debby: Laura!  
Cole: Ross!  
Ross: *comes up from the water* This lake is deep! I thought it was shallow!  
Debby: Where's Laura?!  
Ross: *looks around him* It's kinda dark! I can't see!  
Debby: Do something!  
Cole: Relax Debby! She's gonna be okay!  
Laura: *rises up from the water*  
Ross, Cole, & Debby: *look at her and sigh if relief*  
Ross: Are you okay?  
Laura: *looks around* yeah. Umm are there any animals in this lake?  
Ross: Why?  
Laura: I felt something bit me down there. That's why I took long to come up to surface.  
Debby: Did it bite you hard?  
Laura: Kinda.  
Cole: *gets close to the flipped canoe and flips it over* Ok guys! Give me your hands and we'll get you to your boat.  
Ross: *holds to Cole's hand*  
Cole: *picks him up and let's go as soon as Ross is on the canoe*  
Ross: Laura come on!  
Laura: *swims to her canoe*  
Ross: *lends out his hand* Come on.  
Laura: *grabs it*  
Ross: *pushes her up until he falls backwards and Laura lands on top of him*  
Laura: *realizes they're too close* Eww. I'm gonna get infected with Ross disease! *pulls away and sits on her bench*  
Ross: Remind me to take a shower with extra soap to get your odor off of me!  
Laura: *rolls her eyes*

-Back at the other lake where all the other people were swimming, dancing, and having camp fires-  
Cole & Debby: *pretend nothing happened and go to the house to each switch their clothes*  
Ross & Laura: *take some time to go to the lake while their wet clothes dry*  
Laura: You know this is all your fault right?  
Ross: My fault?! How is it my fault?!  
Laura: You're the one that said paddle faster and I said I wasn't ready!

Ross: You never said that liar!  
Laura: I said NO!  
Ross: Whatever! *sighs* We should do something to get these clothes to dry faster!  
Laura: Like what?  
Ross: Run! or do some type of movement?  
Laura: How about we just sneak ourselves to the house and change clothes just like Debby and Cole!  
Ross: Oh yeah? And how will we get to the house if everyone is on the lake that you have to pass to go the house?  
Laura: I know my way! I've been here twice already and this is my third time!  
Ross: After you... I'm not even gonna call you a name.  
Laura: *goes through some bushes*  
Ross: *follows her*  
Laura: *as she walks, feels a sudden pain* Owwww! My leg hurts so much!  
Ross; *looks at it* What part hurts?  
Laura: Owww! Ross it really hurts!  
Ross: What part?! *looks at both her legs and sees a big red spot on the left one* Laura something bit you on your leg!  
Laura: *starts to cry, falls to the ground because of the pain* What do you think it was?  
Ross: I don't know. What type of animals could have been on that lake?  
Laura: *touches her wound slowly* It hurts! Call someone!  
Ross: I can't leave you here like this!  
Laura: It's not like you care!  
Ross: But then people would think i'm irresponsible for leaving you here!  
Laura: *looks at her wound again, realizes it started to lower* What the? Look!  
Ross: *looks at it* Does it still hurt?  
Laura: Not that much!  
Ross: Come on *picks her up, carries her to the house*  
Laura: This feels uncomfortable.  
Ross: We'll get you to a hospital  
Laura: Not my leg smart one! This! You carrying me!  
Ross: Oh. Well, yeah it does. but i just couldn't leave you there alone suffering through that!  
Laura: *tries not to smile* You can put me down now.  
Ross: Umm I don't want to risk any chances of you in pain again.  
Laura: Dude it's okay. You can put me down.  
Ross: Its okay! I can hold you!  
Laura: Are you trying to prove that you're strong?  
Ross: Pfft no!  
Laura: Dude you're such a show off!  
Ross: *smirks*  
Laura: *laughs*  
Ross: So where do I go next?  
Laura: Take a right turn here.  
Ross: *turns* I see the house and some people getting in a car! I see your sister and Jonathan in the front!  
Laura: Woah! Hold up until they leave!

END OF EP.3... I was gonna make this episode a little more dramatic but then too much drama in one episode so I decided not to! anyways, I hope you like! :) Tell me what you think and what do you want to see... :)


End file.
